This invention relates to a connector terminal, and more particularly to a connector terminal that can selectively accommodate a small or relatively large current.
In the near future, it is expected that electric cars will be put into practical use. In such a case, it is essential to charge the battery, and a connector for charging purposes is an important element to be studied. For example, female and male terminals used for a connector have a large area of contact between them, since a charging current is relatively large, and it is necessary that a condition of positive contact between them should be achieved. Referring to one example of known terminals for a large-current connector, a male terminal is slightly larger in diameter than a female terminal, and expanding slots are formed in the male terminal. With this construction, the male terminal, while deformed radially inwardly, can be inserted into the female terminal, so that the two terminals are connected together with a predetermined contact pressure.
It is expected that a battery to be mounted on a large-size electric passenger car will be different in capacity from a battery to be mounted on a small-size electric passenger car. In this regard, the intensity of a charging current will differ depending on the kind of car. Specifically, a large-size passenger car may require 90A, while a small-size passenger car may require 60A. Therefore, the specification of the connector terminals must be changed in accordance with the allowable current value. For example, in order to increase the area of contact between the terminals with the increase of the allowable current value, the terminals of a larger diameter must be selected.
Therefore, a plurality of kinds of connector terminals for connection to the car, as well as a plurality of kinds of terminals for connection to a charger, are prepared in accordance with the allowable value of the charging current, and such specially-designed terminals are used in combination. If the number of combinations is thus increased, the manufacturing cost naturally increases, and management becomes complicated.